


Hot lesbian convict lady.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sandy & Debs: One shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dom Debbie, F/F, Implied Switching, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Season 11 Episode 1, Sub Sandy, Witty snarky Sandy, cute teasing, light ass play, the best kind, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: “Are you hot lesbian convict lady?” The extended scene in which Sandy loses her ability to keep character and her outfit thanks to Debs ;).Season 11 episode 1.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich
Series: Sandy & Debs: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hot lesbian convict lady.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to take a moment to thank the writers for letting Debbie embrace a different sexual orientation and bringing her a badass girlfriend. Sandy is quickly developing into a absolutely amazing character. I love them together so much.
> 
> Moment concluded. Warnings of explicit content. Enjoy. <3

“Are you hot lesbian convict lady?” Sandy asked in her over seductive tone. I felt my eyes roll in exasperation and amusement, she was really rolling with this.

“Would you um like to buy some cookies, hot lesbian convict lady?” She asked me, placing emphasis on that God awful name she came up with. 

Holding up a box of cookies, she batted her eyelashes at me. I couldn’t hold it in, I lost to her game. I laughed. She beamed at that, pleased. 

“Where does one find a girls scout outfit? You just happen to have one?” I teased after I composed myself. 

It was honestly impressive she even found the stuff for such a ridiculous outfit. 

Black beret hat, pigtails, obnoxiously yellow shirt, black skirt that was hitched up, cookies. She even had a homemade fucking banner. 

“Well every since I found out I’m dating a convict….I had to get one.” Sandy spoke, her tone still seductive and sweet. 

“Ahhh yes, I imagine the intense fear you must have from dating me. Careful, I only go for girls 10 months younger than me.” I sat up, whispering intensely for dramatic effect. 

Her character cracked when she let out a laugh before concealing it back up. 

“Damn, I’m only 7.” Sandy whined, depressedly. 

I felt my eyes lull into the back of my head. “Stupid fucking website, I can’t believe they put in 7 and not 17. It was a 10 month age gap!” I complained, she grinned amusedly. 

“They could care less about Carl though-” I continued to complain before Sandy interjected. 

“Juliaaa out played you.” Sandy said in a singsong voice, I could see the teasing glint in her eyes. 

“Yeah no kidding, huh? Lost a rich mommy, she fucked my brother and got me a court sentence. Thank fuck you rocked her at least.” I could hear the lingering bitterness in my tone. 

Sandy smirked at me. “Also, she didn't even like girls.” Milkovich pointed out as she pursed her lips at me.

I tossed a pillow at her, which she caught. 

“Well hot lesbian convict lady does, so get over here.” I encouraged alluringly.

“Yeah, the lesbian part kinda gave it away.” Sandy informed me, teasingly. I let out a puff of air in amusement from her sass. 

She smirked at me, dropping the cookies and crawling onto the bed. 

“That's better.” I mumbled, she aligned herself on top of me and our mouths met in a passionate kiss. She tasted like smoke and was that fucking cookies?

I smiled against her lips. She pulled her head back curiously. 

“What?” She asked, I let my hands drop to her hips guiding her so she was sitting on my lap.

“Didn't know girl scouts tested the product? Were the cookies good?” I asked, putting on an overly curious facade. She shot me another grin. 

“Probably not as good as the other product I wanted to taste.” Sandy whispered before leaning in for another kiss. 

Our mouths connected and I felt her nibble on my bottom lip before deepening the kiss, moaning in satisfaction I let her.

I let my hands drift down after a few minutes of exploring her mouth, slipping underneath her skirt and cupping her ass. She groaned into my mouth at that. 

Sandys tongue tangled with mine and I let my hands grip her ass and knead my fingers against the skin. I could hear and feel her sigh of satisfaction. 

Cupping her ass, I gave it a slap and she pulled away from my mouth. 

“Wanna show me what panties you got on?” I asked Sandy softly. She bit her lip and pulled up the hem of her skirt. 

Fuck. She was wearing a tight thong. Black and lacy. 

“Beautiful baby girl.” I complimented. She flushed and I felt her hips twitch. Conflicted look on her face. 

Sandy was so aggressive and cocky that when I found out she liked to give up control and be praised also, it was simply the hottest fucking thing. 

Yet, so was her taking over. 

It was even better when she was bratty though, could fuck her out of it. Absolutely gorgeous. 

Though she wouldn't ever admit it outside of this, it complimented her so well. 

“Such a pretty thong, Sandy. You wanna show me the bra?” I asked her gently. She tore off her banner, chucking it carelessly. 

Clearly yes then. I shifted my weight so I was leaning against the bed frame. 

I grabbed the hem of her overly bright shirt and she raised her arms so I could pull it up and over. Her bra was a matching black one, see through with essentially black roses on it. 

“You like what you see?” She drawled, cockily. I let my hands trail against her sides, feeling her up. 

“I love what I see, so fucking hot Sandy. You wanna be a good girl and slip your skirt off for me?” I asked her. She twitched once more and I could imagine how wet she must be right now. 

“Fuck yeah.” She mumbled, melting into the role. 

She rose onto her knees and pushed her skirt down, her thong rested on her hips and her stomach was toned. 

She shifted around so she could kick it off. Before resettling on my lap. 

I let my fingers dig into her hip bones. “Such a hot body.” I whispered to her. Her body flushed at that and her eyes were dilated at this point. 

“Thank you.” She replied back. I gave her a soft, satisfied smile at those words. 

I let my hands trail lower, letting them slip inside to feel the fabric. 

“Soaked princess.” I said pleased, feeling my own pussy leak at that. 

“You wanna get off? Ride my thick thighs, I bet you would look so hot too.” She whimpered at that, I could tell she was slipping. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was breathless. I let the fabric go and shifted her weight so she was propped against my thigh. We could worry about me after.

“Go on then.” I stated, she nodded rapidly. Sandy started rocking against me and her mouth fell open in pleasure. I let my hands reattach on her hips and guided her movements. 

She moaned brokenly. I moved her thong to the side so she could feel the soft feeling of my leggings against her pussy. 

Rocking her back and forth against me, her breath grew uneven and she was letting out high pitched whines. 

“Okay?” I clarified. She nodded her head and her pigtails swayed with the movement. 

“D-Debbie...Hnngh please talk.” I felt myself groan softly at her request. 

“You look so amazing like this princess, rocking against my thigh dripping wet.” I spoke softly as I continued to guide her back and forth. 

After a few minutes of desperate rocking, she was chasing her high. 

Sandys eyes lolled back and she let out a grunt. 

“Cmon, make a mess in ur thong and on my leg.” She moaned out my name and complied. Twitching against me desperately. 

Afterwards falling against me. I held her. 

“You should definitely dress up more often.” I teased, I heard her give a tired chuckle and hit my shoulder lightly. 

“Hot lesbian convict lady.” She said. I felt myself sigh at that. 

“Hot lesbian convict lady.” I agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Am I sad we only get two seasons of their relationship? Indeed I am. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome though, should you feel inclined.


End file.
